Eggnog Emporium
(unofficial) in in in in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Story Before episode: Jean-Luc the nutcracker's jaw is broken and he is in a lot of pain. After episode: Tiffi fixes his jaw by some sugarplum magic. New things *'Popcorn' is officially introduced. *After redesign, popcorn with 1/3 durability at the beginning is unofficially introduced in level 773. *Mystery candies officially appear in one-layered to four-layered sugar chests in level 780. Levels Eggnog Emporium is a somewhat hard episode, having five somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , and , and two very hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Chewy Citadel. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | is introduced This level used to be a moves level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1,000,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |250,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |120,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |70,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Eggnog Emporium Beginning.png|Before story Eggnog Emporium End.png|After story Eggnog Emporium-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Eggnog Emporium-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 771 V3 HTML5.png|Level 771 - |link=Level 771 Level 772 V2 HTML5.png|Level 772 - |link=Level 772 Level 773 V3 HTML5.png|Level 773 - |link=Level 773 Level 774 V2 HTML5.png|Level 774 - |link=Level 774 Level 775 V2 HTML5.png|Level 775 - |link=Level 775 Level 776 Reality.png|Level 776 - |link=Level 776 Level 777 Reality.png|Level 777 - |link=Level 777 Level 778 V2 HTML5.png|Level 778 - |link=Level 778 Level 779 Reality.png|Level 779 - |link=Level 779 Level 780 Reality.png|Level 780 - |link=Level 780 Level 781 V2 HTML5.png|Level 781 - |link=Level 781 Level 782 V2 HTML5.png|Level 782 - |link=Level 782 Level 783 V2 HTML5.png|Level 783 - |link=Level 783 Level 784 V2 HTML5.png|Level 784 - |link=Level 784 Level 785 Reality.png|Level 785 - |link=Level 785 |-| Champion title= Eggnog Empress.png|Champion title|link=Eggnog Empress |-| Icon= Eggnogemporium.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep53releasedpic.jpg|After the release poster Eggnog Emporium Map Mobile.png|Old HTML5 Mobile Map Trivia *This is the second Christmas episode; Holiday Hut is the first episode, and Festive Forest is the third episode. *This episode is apparently based on The Nutcracker, a renowned ballet. *This is the last Reality episode that was released in 2014 on mobile. *This is the 10th episode in a row, in which, there is no text in the story. *This is the only episode to have something move in motion (snowflakes) on the map of web version. It is also present even if you have not unlocked the episode. **With the moving snowflakes, this also makes it the fourth episode which takes place at a location with snow, preceded by Delicious Drifts, Holiday Hut, and Ice Cream Caves. *The pathway resembles that of Sticky Savannah. In mobile, it is exactly the same as Sticky Savannah. *This episode doesn't have liquorice locks, cake bombs, and candy frog. *This episode has only two ingredients levels, one of the lowest numbers. *The building is titled Tasty Toys. *The episode's background contains characters from other episodes: **A polar bear plushie from Delicious Drifts. **A gingerbread house from Gingerbread Glade. **A happy alien figurine from Salty Canyon. **A marionette version of Giggles from Cupcake Circus. **A train may be a reference from Butterscotch Boulders. *All the levels in this episode have popcorn present. *This is the first episode that was changed into a season-themed, the second being Episode 88, and the third being Episode 94. The episode's pathway was originally planned to be used for Fudge Fjord. * This is the third episode that starts with a vowel. The other two being Easter Bunny Hills and Ice Cream Caves. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Medium episodes Category:Cold-themed episodes Category:Holiday-themed episodes Category:Drink-related episodes Category:Episodes with Jean-Luc